Sasuke Reads the Articles
by Caffeinewired
Summary: "Of course. Why would I need to look at the pictures when I can just walk in on you in the shower?" "Get out pervert!" Sequel to "Cosmopolitan". CRACK. Smut. Whatever you wanna call it : GIFT for everyone who reviewed s  Cosmo.


**Title: Sasuke Reads the Articles**

_Summary: "Of course. Why would I need to look at the pictures when I can just walk in on you in the shower?" "Get out pervert!" Sequel to "Cosmopolitan". CRACK. Smut. Whatever you wanna call it(: GIFT for everyone who reviewed(s) Cosmo._

_Cut me up, break me off baby.  
><em>_Don't let go till I can't breathe.  
><em>_I may run but I still want it.  
><em>_Fill the night up with my screams._

_-Har Mar Superstar, Cut Me Up_

* * *

><p>"So where's your favorite place to have sex?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest as he ignored the large plate of expensive food in front of him.<p>

Instead, he opted for watching his green eyed room mate push the food around on her plate in an uncomfortable manner.

She rolled her eyes at his obnoxious attitude and sighed, looking thoroughly annoyed.

In the days that followed their first steamy encounter Sasuke had insisted on taking her out on a series of "dates"

Come to find out, what Sasuke called a date, was really just him asking her a handful of sexual questions and trying to learn about her sexual past, preferences, fetishes, and much, much more.

She wasn't living with a human being. She was living with testosterone on legs.

"Let's see, my favorite place to have sex…" she paused and pointed upwards with her fork, pretending to think about it.

"Well, honestly, as long as you're not in the room, I don't really have a preference."

Sakura had discovered that hanging around the Uchiha too much put her in a particularly bitchy mood.

And as much as she expected him to take offence to her attitude, he seemed to be loving every second of it.

"Mmmm, just what I wanted to hear." he said silkily, resting his elbows in the table and leaning forward.

She was trying to think up a cocky reply when she felt the rough feeling of the edge of Sasuke's converse sliding up the inside of her calf.

She gasped and jumped at the sudden unexpected contact, allowing her fork to slip through her fingers and clatter on the glass plate below.

A few people around them stared at her with confused looks while she gave Sasuke a death glare.

Despite the fact that she was showing him the most snobby side of her, he never seemed to be turned off.

And neither did she, no matter how hard she tried. She could never seem to deny the bubble of excitement that seemed to form in her stomach when he'd start getting dirty.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before smiling in Sasuke's direction.

She shoved his wondering foot away before giving him a swift kick in the shin.

He let out a grunt before stabbing the steak in front of him with his fork.

Now it was his turn to be stared at.

Sakura grinned devilishly as her hand shot up in the air.

"Check please!" she said loud enough for the nearest waiter to hear.

"See you at home Sasuke." she said childishly before winking at him and heading for the door.

He looked smug. _'You have no idea Sa-ku-ra.' _

* * *

><p>Sasuke had yet to return home from the five star restaurant, so Sakura had taken it upon herself to do a bit of harmless snooping.<p>

She reached under his bed once again, wrapping her fingers around the edges of what felt like a magazine.

She slid it out carefully and scoffed at the title.

Playboy.

Of course. Typical male.

She heard the soft click of a door closing and didn't bother moving from her position on the floor.

A few moments later Sasuke strutted into the room, bringing with him that air of cockiness that always seemed to radiate off of him

He took one glance at her and his Playboy.

Putting on a smug look he leaned against the doorframe and eyed her with amusement.

She got up, draping a towel that had been folded neatly beside her over her shoulder and stood.

"Let me guess. You read the articles?" she said lightly, tossing the pornography onto his bed before walking the short distance to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She heard him scoff on the other side.

"Of course. Why would I need to look at the pictures when I can just walk in on you in the shower?"

"Get out pervert!" she yelled, holding her recently discarded shirt to her chest protectively.

Why the hell didn't the bathroom have a lock? _Why_?

"Besides," he continued, "you're the one who reads Cosmo, talk about freaky."

She backed away slightly, glaring daggers at him as if her facial expression alone would make him leave.

"Today it told me 77 ways to spice up a relationship." he added slyly.

"We aren't in a relationship you psycho! Get the fuck out!"

Sakura picked up a nearby shampoo bottle and hurled it towards his head. He ducked and grinned wickedly as he inched closer.

"I don't know what the hell you're covering up for. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

She turned around quickly and searched for another object to throw at him.

She felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her torso, trapping her arms at her sides.

"Not until we spice things up a bit," he paused, smirking at the way she was writhing in his arms.

"With shower sex." he whispered in her ear before nibbling sensually on the tender skin beside her lobe.

Before she could stop herself she let out a small sigh and began relaxing into his arms.

'_Got her.' _he thought as his hands traveled up and down her abdomen, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side with her shirt.

He slid his fingertips into the hem of her jeans, wriggling them inside her underwear.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she immediately tensed, forgetting all thoughts of stopping him. She knew where this was going. She knew how this was going to end up. So why didn't she stop him?

The answer was simple. It was because she loved it, craved it even.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and it made her hairs stand on end.

His fingers moved skillfully on her hot spot, and she felt herself developing a small layer of sweat as the seconds passed.

She arched her back into him and shut her eyes, fighting the urge to cry out his name.

He started kissing down her neck and shoulder, his fingers never losing their perfect rhythm.

Just as she felt herself about to lose it he slid his hand out of her panties placed his numb hand on her neck as he pressed his lips to hers.

Thoroughly frustrated and impatient Sakura decided it was about time for that hot shower to start. She pulled the shower curtain aside and turned on the cold first before putting the hot water on full blast. By the time she turned back around Sasuke has stripped completely.

Damn he was fast.

"You know I think I can get used to being your room mate." he said lowly, his voice becoming more husky with every word.

He started sliding her jeans and panties down her thighs, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her stomach. She threw her head back and entwined her fingers in his hair.

His tongue was getting dangerously close to her sensitive area and she was feeling more and more desperate for that ultimate relief.

Her pants were at her ankles when he did it.

Grabbing her hips forcefully he pulled her close to him and his mouth started working wonders on her special place. She sucked in a sudden breath of air as her back hit the cold tiled wall.

No man had ever done this to her before. No man had ever done this _for_ her before.

And she cursed them all to hell because God it felt so amazing.

She felt herself wanting to buck into him as her instincts kicked in, but his firm hold wouldn't allow it.

She bit her bottom lip as she tried to suppress the moan that was fast approaching.

She convulses as his movements became more frantic, increasing the pleasure of her orgasm ten fold.

Her knees became weak instantly and he allowed her to sink to the floor in front of him, completely satisfied and out of breath.

The room had filled up with steam and he grabbed a piece of her damp hair in between his fingers like he always seemed to do, and pulled her face towards him.

"It's not over yet."

His hand wrapped around her slippery bicep, that was coated in sweat from the steam and their earlier actions.

Sakura smirked up at him as she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind her.

Oh, cute. She was _teasing_ him.

Wrong move. Because Uchiha's did not enjoy being teased.

He stepped quietly into the scolding hot shower and faced Sakura, who had her back turned to him as the water cascaded all around her body.

Just as she was running her fingers through her hair he wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her to him.

His teeth grazed her shoulder roughly and she spun around, for once in her life glad Sasuke had done something right by buying a shower mat.

"Don't you ever tease me."

He said before wrapping his arm around her thigh and pulling it up and around his waste like before, except now they were both drenched in hot water, and everything felt more intense. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her desire was causing her to feel like bursting into flames. Before she knew what was happening he was inside of her moving with that slow torturous rhythm he seemed to be so fond of.

"Got that?"

His words tickled her ear as he slowed his pace even more.

"Yes," she huffed, attempting to pull him closer.

"Yes." she said again, this time more firm as her nails dug into his shoulder blades, begging him to relieve her.

Finally he sped things up a bit, giving her the fast pace she so craved.

The water around them seemed to disappear, becoming nothing more than background music for the passion that was radiating off of them.

His wet fingers glided across her equally wet skin, and she was sure that if she wasn't in the shower she would have goose bumps.

Their breath was mismatched and frantic.

Sasuke felt himself getting closer and closer to losing it, and he'd die young before the soaking beauty before him was not going to come with him.

He slid one of his hands down her stomach and found her nub of nerves, rubbing it as fast as he could.

Her walls clenched around him and he finally allowed himself some release.

They rode out their highs and then finally parted, their breathing trying to regain any sense of normality.

"Sakura."

She looked into his glazed over eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"I think it's time for a bath."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah. I want a bath with Sasuke! ;D<strong>


End file.
